Power Ranger Academy
by DragonRanger
Summary: Follow the adventures of several cadets as they make their way through the ranks of the newly built Ranger Academy. What dangers will they face and how will they handle when one of their own turns against them? More than one secret will be revealed.


_

* * *

___

All Power Rangers characters are own by Saban and Disney. Original characters are owned by me or have gotten permission to use them. Please leave comments.

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Next Generation **_

A spaceship passed by a marble blue and white planet as it continued on its way. A young man looked out the window at the planets as they passed. His mind was full of worry and concerns, images of past events played back inside his mind's eye. He sighed to himself before turning away from the window. _'Was this really a good idea?'_ He thought as looked down at the uniform he was now wearing. He know sported a grey jacket with red patties on his shoulders along with a Mystic force-like design on his right sleeve, a red jewel was embedded over his heart. Under the jacket was a red shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle was fastened around his waist, a pair of grey pants with designs from the time force uniforms and a striped right pant leg and boots finished his attire. He took a long breath his red eyes scanned the other passengers. His eye stopping on a wolf-like male that had, appeared from the cargo hold! The wolf boy looked around before moving to sat next to him.

The red-eyed boy lifted and eye brow before getting a note pad looking machine. "You might want to take the test." He whispered softly to him and he passed the notepad. "This way you don't get cough as a stowaway."

"Thanks." The wolf boy replied as he took the notepad from him flipping it over several times before sighing. "It doesn't open?" he asked looking confused.

"Put your thumb to the piece of glass on the front. Other side," The red-eyed boy answered.

"Like this?" The wolf boy asked as he did as he was told.

'_Omega Alpha. Gender male, size: seven feet one inch, a __lycan from the planet Gaia, home town Koketsu! Abilities included Telekinesis and Transformation. No more information at this time.'_ A female robotic voice called as he moved his thumb from the pad quickly still holding onto it was his other hand. Moments later a blue screen and keyboard appeared above the pad itself the screen faced Omega while people in front of him couldn't read the info. _'Please take several minutes to look over the questions. There is a time limit of 2 hours to finish the exam. Once finished please place you thumb on the ID thumb scanner. Your exam will then be sent to the Admiral who will look it over and grade it. Then your division will be picked and your information will be sent back to you. An attendant will then bring you want you need. There is a small changing room in the back of the ship. Please change into your uniform there then return to your seat.' _

"Could have warned me about that?" Omega asked.

"I could have. But this was more fun." The red-eyed boy replied.

Omega laughed a moment before replied. "That's true." He said as he looked over the test. 'Doesn't seem that hard,' he replied smiling a bit as he answered a few of the questions without wasting too much time. He stopped on question number five. Two of the answers would be great but one stuck out a bit more than the other. So he took a breath before pushing the key then continued the exam. It took him less than half an hour to finish the 50 exam questions. He did as he was told and waited for an attendant to come and give him want he needed.

A buzzing noise drew both Omega's and the red-eyed boy attention to the notepad. A blue screen appeared again. 'Congratulation Omega Alpha, you have been placed into Yellow division.'

Moments later a woman appeared she looked to be in her early 30s. She handed him a box before moving to the front of the ship.

Omega looked at the box before getting up and moving to the back his tail swing playfully behind him. He soon found the dressing room. Before he could open the door however, it slid open to show a young woman standing there. "Hello," Omega said as the girl jumped a bit at the sight.

"Hi. Sorry about that. Still getting used to being around aliens," The girl replied with a sigh. She then moved out of the way. A piece of her black hair moved to her green eye. "So which division did you get?"

"Yellow you?" Omega replied.

"I'm in pink. My name is Catherine Mann." She replied holding her hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Omega Alpha." Omega replied taking her hand and smiling as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you to Catherine."

Catherine smiled has she moved out of his away. "Hope to see you around Omega." She called out as she made her way back to her seat.

Omega smiled to himself as he went inside the dressing room. It was much larger then he would have thought bit it was nice to have some space to move around. He placed the box on the counter as he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he saw that his black fur was more grey then black. 'Looks like I need a long bath.' He thought with a breath. He looked at his right arm next he hated what that woman had done to him. But in some small way he was happy, she had give him a second chance at life. Even if she had planned to have him serve her master, just like she was! He the shock her head forgetting that thought. A lot of his body had been replaced by robotic parts. He smiled again as he opened the box in side was a uniform like the red-eyed boy had but instead of red it was yellow. He smile widened as got off his clothes and put the suit on. When he bent down to put the pants on, he sighed as he found no hole for his tail and he rolled his eyes for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

"Omega, are you still in there?" he heard the red-eyed boy's voice ask.

"Yeah," He called out.

"They gave you the wrong pants. Open the door I have them here." The boy called out.

"Hold on." Omega called walking over to the door and slid it open a bit. He noticed the boy leaning against the wall facing the door. When the door opened enough the boy handed him the right pair, before taking the wrong one, "Thanks."

"No problem." The boy replied before turning. Omega sighed as the boy moved to quickly to ask his question. He would just have to ask him later. Omega slid the door shut and locked it again. Walking back to the mirror and pulling the pants on, while snapping them in front and in the back above his tail. 'Wow they're really comfy.' He thought smiling again. He looked back in the box to see only a jacket left, a small note lying on top of it.

Dear Omega:

Welcome to the Ranger Academy. Sorry but we don't carry shoes your size at the moment. When we do however a pair will arrive in your room. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"At least they're nice enough to say something," Omega said smiling again as he put the jacket on. 'Wow it's light and heavy at the same time. I'll have to ask what was used to make it.' He thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then turned to look back at the box, where he had placed his old clothes, only to find it missing. 'That's weird.'

He shook his head has he made his way back to his seat. He found that the boy with red eyes had a plate of food in front of him while another plate was floating above him. "Have a seat and I'll give you the second plate." He said not looking up from his meal.

"How can you do that?" Omega asked sitting back down next to him.

"Magic," The boy replied

"I know that. My grandfather was able to use magic. But he needed some kind of tool to use it." Omega replied.

"Most people do." The boy said as Omega's plate lowed to where it was resting against his knees. "But for others it's just to help control how much magic is used at a time."

"Oh. Never thought of it that way," Omega replied looking at him that smiled it was about to take a bit of chicken. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Zedd Kaimizu." Zedd replied looking at Omega. "I'm from Earth." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Zedd," Omega replied shocking hands with Zedd.

* * *

Catherine smiled as she walked back to her seat. Omega seemed like a nice guy, and she was hoping that she would bump into him again. She found her seat next to another girl. This girl had on some headphones so Catherine became kind of down. She wanted to talk to someone. Since they had already been in space for over three hours, she was surprised that they were going over the speed of light. But she wasn't feeling any of the effects.

"Damn it." The girl screamed which made Catherine jump a bit. The girl that sat next to Catherine took her headphones off, and threw them to the floor. "Stupid batteries," The girl added as she sighed she moved a piece of black hair out of her face. Her eyes were gray somewhat close to white. She had on pink lipstick with two piercings on her nose and several other places on her face. "What are you looking at Pinky?"

"Huh oh sorry, just looking at your nose piercings is all." Catherine replied sighing a bit to herself.

"Look somewhere else." She replied looking at Catherine for a moment before added. "What happened to your lip?"

"Dad hit me." Catherine replied. Catherine moved to place a hand on her swollen upper lip. "When found out I had signed up to join the academy he beat me. I was barely able to make it to the space ship before it took off."

"Same here," The Girl replied laughing a bit. "My names Alice Stone, what's yours?"

"Catherine Mann." Catherine replied. "I see you got white division. You're lucky I got pink."

"Pink isn't that bad. I wouldn't want to be in it but yeah I get what you mean." Alice replied smiling a bit. "So what kind of abilities do you have Cat?"

"First don't call me Cat. Last guy that did had his face punched in, if you want to shorten my name either Cath or Cathy will do. Second I have foresight and invisibility."

"I can create phantoms and turn into one too." Alice replied smiling.

"Sweet," Catherine replied yawning a bit. "Wonder how much longer we have." She said before everything went black.

* * *

"You have to be joking Metal is a lot better than Rock." A girl called looking at the boy coldly.

"Yeah right in your dreams maybe," the boy replied laughing a bit. "Come on we've been talking about this for an hour."

"What's your point? We're going to talk about it until you agree with me!" The girl replied.

"Come on Angelina." The boy said sighing a bit. His blue eyes seemed sleepy, his blond hair seemed to be wet from the heat of the cabin. He wore a black and grey uniform similar to Zedd's and Omega's. The only different was that his main color was black, with a grey under shit, and grey were theirs was red and yellow. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. We both have our own taste in music. I like rock more then I like metal. You like metal more than you do rock."

"Come on. I want to talk about it more. I'm not tired yet." Angelina replied looking at him. Her uniform was much like this boys only that hers was black and silver. "Johnny please," she added looking at him again only to see him nodded off. "Jack-ass." She said softly before turning to face the window again. The ship they were in had to drop out of light speed every once in the while to make sure that the engines didn't overheat. She sighed for a moment before taking the glasses she was wearing off and looking to make sure they were clean.

"Are you going to do that every time we drop out of light speed?" Johnny asked his eyes still closed.

"Maybe," Angelina replied looking over at him for a moment before turning back to her glasses.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Regardless of your glasses being dirty or not," He told her.

"But…I know I just want to be clean is all," she answered, "I haven't seen them since they left to get the Academy ready."

"I'm sure both Commander Myers and Sub Commander Collins will be proud to have you. I know you didn't get their division. But that doesn't mean anything. From what you told me they acted like older brothers, if not parents to you." He said smiling a bit. "We still have a while before we get there why not take a nap?"

"Ok." Angelina replied putting her hand on a button that was on top of the armrest. Within moments a hidden compartment opened up from under the armrest and slid forward. Angelina smiled as she then placed her glasses into the compartment and pushed the button again. The compartment sliding back within moments, she looked at Johnny again before move in her seat a more. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No I don't mind. My sister always did this." Johnny replied. "Good night Angelina."

"Good night Johnny." She said closing her eyes, the purple orbs almost crying to stay open. She moved a piece of dirty blond hair out of her mouth.

* * *

A young Sirian sighed as she got to her feet need to move around a bit. She also wanted to find out want happened to the boy she had been sitting next to. Most Sirian's were blue, there were several rare cases of green, red, and yellow. She happened to be purple, one of the other better known colors for her race. She laughed a bit to herself so far she had seen all but a blue Sirian. She soon stopped in front of Omega and Zedd. "Hmm would you two know what happened to the young man I had been sitting with?" She asked her purple eyes looking at Omega with lust.

"Nope," Omega replied smiling a bit.

"You mean the boy that passed out when he got his exam scores back?" Zedd replied looking up from his book.

"Yeah that's him," she replied.

"Haven't seen him since they took him to the back," Zedd told her.

"I see," she said sighing as she become more concerned for the human.

"What division did he get?" Omega asked looking from her to Zedd then back again.

"I don't know. He screamed just as the notepad told him." The Sirian girl replied.

"He got red." Zedd answered.

"How do you know?" Omega asked as he and the Sirian looked at him confused.

"Saw the screen as the people took him away passed by." Zedd replied.

"He was afraid of that. I'm Pearl Kairyu." Pearl replied smiling

"Omega Alpha," Omega answered getting up and shaking her hand.

"Zedd Kaimizu." Zedd replied nodded his head to her before going back to his book.

"Don't talk, much do you Zedd?"

"There's nothing to talk more about," Zedd replied looking back up at her. "You have the information you requested. Or was there something else you wanted?" he asked.

"Well no. Not that I can think of," Pearl replied looking down "You could be a bit nicer though." She added turning around almost smacking Omega with her tail as she stormed back to her seat.

"She's right you know," Omega replied.

"Nice doesn't come natural to me," Zedd replied looking down himself, "Never had friends or loving parents."

"Ouch sorry dude," Omega replied placing a hand on Zedd's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends where we're going."

'_So you don't know where we're heading.'_Zedd thought. This made Omega's eyes go wide. _'What you thought magic was my only ability?'_

'_Well no. Just surprised me is all, and no I have no idea where we're going,'_ Omega thought. _'Truth be told I am a stowaway.'_

'_Thought as much, we're on our way to the Ranger Academy. I'm sure even you have heard about the Power Rangers correct?'_

'_Yeah I've heard of them. People on my planet don't like them much. They didn't come to our aid when we were attacked by aliens.'_

'_Well there's not that many teams that have space travel. So there are more worlds that haven't been protected.'_Zedd replied. _'Some planets had an outpost of some kind to give the many bases a heads up so that they could send a team or two when needed.'_

'_What about Earth. Did it have an outpost too?'_

'_Yes. A sage known as Zordon of Eltar had a Command Center there. He had been trapped in a Time Warp, by Rita __Repulsa.'_

'_How do you know so much?'_ Omega asked finally retaking his seat.

'_The notepad or PDA (__personal digital assistant), has a link to the Universe Wide Web, Or UWW for short,'_ Zedd answered. _'The signal isn't that great since were in the dead of space. But when we get to a planet it acts like a hotspot.'_

'_So how was my exam sent?'_ Omega asked confused now.

'_That's simple. The PDA's have links to the station. So information passes to and from there without any problems.'_Zedd replied.

'_Huh?'_ Omega said feeling like his brain was about to explode, _'My brother Lucky would better understand that,' He_ added sighing, _'So what made you want to join?'_

'_Wanted to show my half brother that I wanted to help out," _Zedd answered. _"We have the same mother different fathers.'_

'_Oh that's understandable.'_ Omega replied smiling a bit.

* * *

The space ship soon reentered light speed. The ship gave a sudden jerk to tell everyone that they had. Eyes opened slowly as teal orbs looked around, stopping at the window as lights pass by quickly.

"Is she awake now?" A male voice asked for somewhere close by.

"I don't know. She's looking at the window." Another male voice replied.

"Affirmative!" The girl replied turning to face the two boys.

"Wow she does have beautiful eyes." Omega said smiling at her.

"Negative." The girl replied.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" Omega asked looking at her confused.

"I was not designed to think that way." The girl replied.

"Wait designed?" Omega replied looking at her confused.

"She's an Android." Zedd replied.

"Wow really. Lucky made one once but it was nothing like her." Omega replied looking at the girl again. "So do you have a name?"

"Venus." The girl replied.

"The Roman goddess of love," Zedd replied.

"Affirmative!" Venus replied looking away again.

"Was it me or did her eyes and hair just change colors? Her hair was just brown and now its blond, and her eyes or green now." Omega said.

"They might change, do to her mood." Zedd answered.

"Affirmative!"

"That's cool." Omega replied.

'_Everyone please fasten your seat beat. We are about to enter a dupery field.' _The captain said.

"Wonder what that is all about!" Omega said sighing as he did as they were told. Soon after the ship started shaking violently, Looking out the windows cadets could see pieces of rock and metal passing by. That's when something they didn't expect to see hit one of the windows. There was a load scream as someone bolted for her seat and into the alley way.

"Catherine?" Alice called looking to were the other girl had been. "Get back in your seat you're going to get hurt setting out there."

Catherine just stayed were she was shaking back and forth in the spot as the ship shock.

"Aquitarian War ship second class. Total number of crew ranged from 5,000 to 10,000. Ships name is the Tsunami. Last known orders were to scout the Aquitar king to a peace summit at the Ranger Academy." Venus said watching as another body passed.

"Can you tell who attacked the Tsunami?" Omega asked.

"Negative, the damage patters are unlike any of the ones in my memory banks." Venus answered. Her eyes and hair soon turned blue.

Zedd watched as metal, rock, and bodies passed them. Keep his mouth shut as he thought about what could have happened. A few things stood out above the others.

"You ok Zedd?" Omega asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking is all!"

"Thinking about what?" Omega asked.

"Nothing really. Just about the past really." Zedd answered smiling a bit.

"Will that's good." Omage replied as the ship finally steady itself. "Seems were out of there."

"Finally, I think it was making everyone upset." Zedd said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Omega added looking at some of the cadets he could see. Most of them were pale or covering their faces. "I'm hunger."

"You have to be joking?" Zedd asked

"Nope." Omega answered smiling

"You ate your then half of mine. What more do you want?" Zedd said looking at him for a moment.

"Steak would be nice." Omega replied smiling a bit.

"Don't even think of asking me for that." Zedd said looking away.

"Oh come on I know you can do it." Omega said pocking him

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to." Zedd answered.

"Please." Omega whimpered.


End file.
